Children
by Katherine Grace
Summary: Rated for one mild swear. A new spin on Visser One's kids. After the war, there are several people working with the government to uncover the unseen parts of the Animorph legacy...find out what one discovers.


A/N: I'm back. I'm back, and writing an Oh-My-God-They're-Related-That-Way?! fic that at least one person will find plotholes in, and that'll confuse a whole lot of people, cause liver failure in several of the people who aren't confused or finding plotholes in it, and maybe leave a few people unscathed. Shwahahaha! *mice hide in corner* Anyway. *cough* Here we go. Note that the idea for this fic was conceived in a car ride.

**The Twins**

Eva:

I sat on my porch and watched the sunset. There had been no news of Marco, but it had only been a week. Nobody was sure of anything yet.

I remembered the war. Some of it anyway. After I'd been freed and helping the Animorphs find a way to win the war. I'd blocked out my years of infestation. Any time the memories had begun, I'd done something that made me feel better. Read a book, or take a walk, or watch a little TV. The memories began. I decided to go inside and have a little bowl of ice cream. My bedroom had a view of the sunset, and it was getting cold outside. I did so. But the memories still came back.

Flashback, August 12th, 2000:

Edriss was insane. She was hungry, given a minimal amount of Kandrona every day, only enough to make her crave more, enough to keep her alive. Images were released to me, secrets of her past. It was a relatively peaceful day, which I was grateful for. Knowing that you'll die a slave is bad enough without the ravings of a crazy Yeerk.

Visser Three! she screamed. And I was just starting to think that today wouldn't be a sleepless hell.

The image of two babies appeared in my mind. They were about 6 months old, and I saw them at an adoption center. The last time Edriss had seen them. The memory, the pain of leaving them. They didn't look like twins. Darwin had black hair, Madra, golden. Darwin's eyes were a dark, dark brown-almost black. Madra had blue eyes. A couple came in and took Darwin, renaming him Ethan. Ethan Michael Hane. A second couple came in. This time they were silent as they wrote on the papers. They'd already chosen a name. Well, most of it. The woman looked up from the paper for a moment, and asked her husband about a middle name.

"Ella." He said. She nodded, satisfied, and wrote it.

The scene ended.

Sixteen years ago. she ranted. Sixteen years ago. I could've killed that child that Visser Three brought. I could be free, human. Do you enjoy hearing me?

I wondered how she could've forgotten about her children, but blankened my mind. If she was aware of me, crazy as she was, she knew what I was thinking.

On her way out, Edriss had caught a glimpse of the paper. I could only make out the initials. REB. Something Ella Something.

It stopped. I was glad. I walked out to the porch again.

Ethan:

I was free. Free. After 3 years of slavery to Medrin 874, then almost a year more to Idress 459. I'd started to document the war-government paper work.

I'd been on the Blade Ship. I'd-no, I hadn't. Idress had been on the ship. Idress was the one who killed Rachel Berenson. Getting the entire story of the Animorphs was just work. Not guilt, not fascination, just work.

I was documenting the trial of the former Visser One this month. I read about the human children, found the adoption center and now watched the Councils decision.

When it was finished, I clicked off the TV. Time to hunt down the certificates.

I walked the 5 yards to the center, greeting several Andalite tourists on the way. They were easy to identify; the ones stuffing their faces with all manner of things; I saw one who got bored with her magazine and tasted a few pages.

"Hello, Ethan." said Elena, one of the clerks. I was known well around the center.

"Hello Ellie." I said, calling her by her most hated nickname. She glared playfully at me.

"I assume you're picking up the papers?"

"Yes, Elena."

She passed them to me. I read the first one, and gasped.

Allison Gervais hereby delivers Madra Ilstith Gervais to the care of Daniel Berenson and Naomi Berenson.

I flipped it over. I knew what was coming, but I needed to read the paper underneath anyway.

Daniel Berenson and Naomi Berenson hereby rename Madra Ilstith Gervais Rachel Ella Berenson.

I sat down.

"What?" asked Elena.

"Rachel Berenson."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"I thought Allison Kim was Korean."

"She was. Apparently, Rachel got those features from her dad."

"French."

"Yes."

"Holy shit. Who's the other kid?"

"Probably someone we've never heard of."

I read the paper.

"El? This isn't funny."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way these records can be real."

"Don't deny it, Ethan, you've done enough research to know that this is real. What does it say?"

She was right. I had done enough research to know this was true.

"Allison Gervais hereby delivers Darwin Listh Gervais to the care of Lisa Hane and Orson Hane." I changed papers, and read the bombshell;

"Lisa Hane and Orson Hane hereby rename Darwin Listh Gervais Ethan Michael Hane."


End file.
